My Name
by DesiringPirates
Summary: WARNING: ADULT CONTENT. Rated M. Jack finally gets a chance to take what he wants... only to realize it's not truly his... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Name  
Rated R  
Warning: Hand job, mild cussing (if any)  
Summary: Jack finally sees the oppoturne moment to take what he wants... will he be able to go through with it?  
Jack's POV, so any thing in italics are his thoughts.  
Notes: Mmm... cookies... or peanut butter cups? Anyway, I was wondering if someone can do fanart for this story.

MY NAME

It was the golden moment, a perfet chance to have Elizabeth all to himself, for at least twenty minutes.

She was lying on her bed, eyes closed and snoring lightly. Jack had come down to see her, to see if she could take over watch tonight... but he didn't have the heart now to wake her up. His eyes fell upon her breasts... those beautiful, small yet full breasts that he so desperately wanted to hold in his hands. They were slowly rising... up...down... up... and down. It was hypnotic, and he could already feel his arousal press against his breeches.

He decided to do it. Why not? She was there, he was there, it was a simple lock on the door and he could finally have her. To himself. For a little while, at least. It was immoral, wrong, and decietful... but, then again, he was a pirate. And he would steal whatever he wanted... and he so wanted her right now.

Quietly, he latched the door close and removed his two belts. He pulled off his rings, his vest, and boots. Jack looked over at her and sighed. He couldn't wait... he could practically feel her around him already, and had to supress groans and sighs- he didn't want to wake her. Not yet. He wanted to surprise her... but how?

Jack went to scratch his head in thought, and felt his bandana underneath his fingers. 

Perfect.

He untied it (something that hadn't been done in years... it crackled and stayed in shape in his hands), and bent over her sleeping form. He felt her soft breaths against his cheek as he blew lightly in her ear, causing her to pick her head up a little in annoyance. Quickly, he tied the bandana around her eyes and smiled.

"Mmmm... Will?"

_Tha's not me name..._

Jack kissed her, and felt her soft lips part under his, accepting his tounge. He darted his tounge between them and explored her mouth, tasting her refined taste of mint and a spice... rum. He groaned.

_My Lizzie..._

Jack lightly ran his lips over her chin and kissed her neck, making a hot trail down to the base of her throat. She moaned, and grabbed onto his shoulders, urging him to go on.

"Oh... oh..."

_Oh._

"Yes... please, W- OH!"

_Oh... Lizzie, I will... _

Jack stopped kissing her long enough to unbutton her first shirt button. 

"Will..."

"Shh..."

He knew her and the eunuch had slept together, he heard them at night when he laid in his cabin, all alone. He was never jealous of anyone before, but every night he laid in his bed with a sickening feeling in his gut- he wanted to punch Will so hard and knock all of his teeth out, but he wanted to be the one entwined with Elizabeth on her bed. Many times he felt... empty, inside, and he was tired of it. Sick and tired, he wanted her, and _dammit, I'm going to have her!_

Stop talking... I'm not William- the- bloody- eunuch! Jack finished buttoning her shirt and opened it up, revealing her pale skin.

_Oh so bloody beautiful..._

"Kiss me... please, I love it when you kiss me..."

Jack ignored the last part of her sentence and moaned, lowering his lips to her right breast. It hardened underneath his lips, and he ran his tongue against it, feeling her arch up into his touch. She was sighing contently, not moving to remove the bandana... wench. She liked the mystery of what he was going to do next.

Soon his own shirt had been taken off, and Jack secured his hands on her pants, pulling them down slowly. His breath hitched and he bit his lips from crying out, she was so beautiful and wonderful and gorgeous and any other word he could think of right now. Carefully, he laid down by her side and began touching her- her cheeks, her lips, her breast- his fingers touched everything. He trailed down to her stomach, and rubbed little circles, making her groan loudly and gasp for air.

"Oh... Wi-"

"Sh!" _Tha's not me name!!_

Jack began thinking of the eunuch- when all was said and done, what would happen?

Then Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pushed it down to her womanhood, sighing and smiling as his tarred fingers began circling her opening, dipping in so she could clench at him.

_Oh. Bugger Will... she's here, I'm here, and she's loving what I am doing to her... _

"Oh... I-, oh, Wi- I... I love you..."

Jack's eyes widened.

_Did she just...?_

"Will? I love you..."

_The whelp._

William.

Something in Jack snapped and he removed his hand and sat up. He looked down at the flushed woman next to him, the redness of the bandana accuenting the blush in her cheeks. Something felt like it was breaking, it hurt...

_I'm a bloody pirate! Captain of a ship! I shouldn't feel this way..._

"Will?" She sounded concerned now, sitting up. When she went to remove the blindfold, Jack stopped her and guided her back down to the bed. She smiled, and ran her hands up and down his arms, inviting him back.

_I... I can't..._

Not like this.

"Will?"

_Stop. That's... that's not my name._

Jack reached over and pulled his shirt off the floor, slipping it on and getting up from the bed. He only had moments, maybe seconds, to gather everything. He stood at the doorway, with everything in his arms, and looked over at her one last time.

_I'm not the one you want... Elizabeth._

She was sitting up again, feeling for him- no, William- in the bed. Jack sighed again and opened the door, leaving and running up to his cabin before she could have the chance to untie her blindfold and see him. That would be... very bad.

"Bugger."

Jack slammed his door shut and threw his belts and other effects on the floor, then stomped over to his desk and grabbing the bottle of rum that he left there. He took an angry swig, then looked down at the amber liqiud.

_My name... my name is not Will... I am not William!_

"I..." his grip tightened on the bottle neck. " ...am not..." He brought his arm back. "WILLIAM!!!" 

And the bottle went flying and crashed into the wall, the liquid running down the wood. Jack cursed to himself and he roughly pulled his chair back, plopping down in it and resting his head in his hands. He needed to calm down, he needed...

"Where's me bandana?"

_Oh... bugger._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Name  
Rated R  
Warning: Sex( Will/Elizabeth), mild cussing (if any)  
Summary: Elizabeth figures out who it was who made her feel that way, and now she can't get him out of her mind.  
Notes : I was wondering if someone can do fanart for this story, please? I'm not feeling so hot today... kinda... blah and sick... Anyway, I wasn't planning on writing another chapter. But I got inspired, and it wouldn't leave my brain. I was going to post two and three, but two and three were short chapters so I decided to squish them together.

MY NAME Chapter Two  
Elizabeth felt that there was no one else in the bed with her, and heard the door click open and close, and the person running away. That was not like Will- Will was adventerous in bed, and he would want to stay and see how far he could take her. Unless Will was feeling sick, or something... she was concerned, she needed to get dressed and go find him.  
Quickly, she untied the blindfold from her eyes and threw it on the bed, then got up and grabbed her pants. As she was pulling them on, bent over, she saw exactly what her blindfold was... it was red, with a peice of eight on it... the only person to have a bandana like that on this ship was...  
"Jack?" Elizabeth, still topless, reached out and picked up the bandana carefully.  
Most definitely, it was his bandana. It was red but worned in some places, the ends were frayed from flipping around in the wind, and the peice of eight given to him by his father was clipped to the top corner. Jack Sparrow, Jack was in here and touching her...  
She should be upset, furious that he had the nerve to come in and have his way with her. Only- he didn't. He left in a hurry, his guilt obviously had caught up with him and he decided to high tail it out of there. She should feel angry, and go tell Will what had happened.  
But she decided not to. Jack didn't do anything, really... well, he did do things, but he didn't go all the way. He came to his senses and left. There was still a bit of honor left in the pirate, she guessed, and she would keep this a secret. Later, when the crew is asleep and Will had passed out, she would leave and go return his bandana. She would tell him it was just between them, and she wasn't mad. Just, to never do that again.  
There it was.  
Elizabeth's secret.  
Jack Sparrow had touched her and she had enjoyed it. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and laid the red cloth on her lap, and stared at it. It wouldn't do anything, it would just lay there, but suddenly she wished that the pirate it belonged to was wearing it, and kneeling in front of her...  
Elizabeth's fingers started ghosting over the spots where he touched her. He had touched her with so much care, and gentleness... quite unlike the way she thought Jack would touch people. Like he couldn't believe she was there and reacting to his touch that way. Her fingertips felt cool against her skin, and she rubbed them along her cheek and across her lips. She should have known his kiss, it was demanding and tasted of sea and rum. But Will was starting to taste the same way, but now that she thought about it, there was a difference between thier lips. Elizabeth rubbed along her neck with her whole hand, gasping as she felt his warm lip trail hot kisses down to her chest, where he greedily took her nipple in his mouth.  
She began pinching and rolling her nipple in her fingers, when she realized what she was doing. It was bad enough that she enjoyed what Jack did to her, she didn't need to repeat it to herself! Elizabeth should keep it out of her mind and move on with Will. Will's caresses should make her feel hot, not Jack's... she was engaged to Will, she loved Will. Not Jack, even though she thought of him fondly from time to time.  
Elizabeth got up and walked calmly to her small dresser in the cabin. She opened the drawer when she heard shouting and something that sounded like glass breaking. She jumped a little and yelped... maybe she should wait until tomorrow, sometime, to give Jack his bandana back. Elizabeth stuffed his red hair piece in her drawer and closed the drawer when Will walked in, smiling at his fiancee.  
"What a nice shirt you have on, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth looked confused and looked down- she forget that she didn't put on a shirt yet! But no matter, Will had seen her naked many times before, and there was no one with him. He quickly closed the door to block any unwanted stares, and locked it. He only locked the door when he wanted one thing: her.  
"I've been thinking of you all day."  
Elizabeth smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck when he came near. "That doesn't surprise me. I am unforgettable."  
Will chuckled and kissed her, and Elizabeth noticed that it lacked something. It lacked a fire, a forcefullness that Jack had kissed her with. Not that she was comparing or anything, Will's kiss was nice, but... there could be something a little more.  
"Mmmm!" Will pulled away from her suddenly forceful kiss and grinned. "Seems like you were thinking of me, too."  
Elizabeth quickly smiled, and pressed herself against his body. "I missed you, that's all." Elizabeth guided his hand up to her bare breast and smiled when he held it firmly in his hand. "You were gone for hours..."  
"I'm sorry." Will's eyes began to darken, and he led Elizabeth over to their bed. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you tonight."  
They fell into the similar pattern of kisses, touches and groans, and soon her and Will had their flushed bodies pressed together, Will probing at her opening. Elizabeth's mouth widened when he entered her in one thrust, and lifted her hips to try and have more contact.  
Will began moving, in and out, kissing her neck where Jack had kissed her before... Jack...  
_I wonder how he feels, deep inside. Bigger than Will, probably... _Elizabeth's eyes widened, _what am I doing?_  
"Oh, Elizabeth..." Will sighed, breathing hotly on her ear. "I love being inside of you... god, you feel so perfect around me..."  
Elizabeth sighed, but not in pleasure. Suddenly, it wasn't exciting. Will paid her no mind, he was busy pleasing himself, not watching her face. She looked bored, and began playing with Will's longish hair...  
_...Jack's hair is much longer than this. I wonder if it is spongey. Maybe it's coarse, like rope. Oh, Jack..._  
"Oh..." Elizabeth moaned, freeing herself to think of the pirate. It was the only way she could get through this.  
"Yes, my love, I know..." Will whispered, speeding up him movements.  
Only it wasn't Will who was ontop of her. In her mind, it was the dark man who was right next door- probably getting drunk, or panicking...  
"Please... harder..."  
Will went faster and began pounding into Elizabeth, feeling his completion coming. Not to long now...  
"J-" Elizabeth broke off in a moan, and raked her nails across Will's back. "Oh, sweet Jesus..."  
"Oh, Elizabeth..." Will began chanting her name, and was sent over the edge when he felt Elizabeth's wall clench around him. "Elizabeth!"  
"Nnnn..." Elizabeth bit her lips, and felt her orgasm rock her body.  
"Don't hold back, my love, please..." Will thrusted once more in her, and held onto her tight as he released his seed.  
"JACK!" Elizabeth suddenly screamed, and moaned. "Oh, Jack..."  
Will didn't need any time to recover from his recent romp. He stared into Elizabeth's face, who was still experiencing shocks, and frowned. It wasn't until Will growled in annoyance and withdrew that Elizabeth realized what she had done.

Jack was busy thinking of a way to get his bandana back and still be in one piece when he heard them starting up.  
_Jezzis, tha didn't take long!_  
Jack ignored them, but found it hard to do so when he was just so recently laying next to her warm body... _but it wasn't you she was thinking of, mate, was it? No, it was bloody William.  
Now how am I suppose to think when they are carrying on like that?_  
Jack pressed his hands on his ears and sat down with his back turned away from the wall. But that proved useless, and slightly childish too, and he gave up on that. He just wouldn't think of it... he would think on something else, like...  
"JACK! Oh, Jack..."  
_Like Lizzie screaming me name._ Jack sighed, and went to stand up. Then he froze. _LIZZIE'S SCREAMING ME NAME?_  
He heard the silence, a dangerous silence. Then there was a pounding, a scurry, and a door opening and slamming shut.  
"Oh... SHIT!" Jack cursed, and began searching for his sword. Any second now, Will was going to burst through his door and swing at him, and Jack wanted to be prepared. Sure enough, the second he found his cutlass, Will was barging in redfaced and half naked. He swung at Jack, who blocked the blow in near time and kicked the younger lad in the gut.  
"WILL!" Elizabeth had appeared in the cabin now, a long shirt thrown carelessly over her body, and lunged herself onto Will's back. They both fell down, Lizzie underneath, and Jack heard the ugly sound of her head connecting with the hard floor. Will got up and freed himself from Elizabeth's grip, who latched onto his legs, bringing them down.  
"Let GO of me, you wench!" Will screamed, his face red and angry tears pouring down his face. "You didn't say my name!"  
"That's because-"  
"No!" Will bellowed, and kicked himself out of her grip again. He lunged at Jack, who met his swings blow by blow, backing up and trying to get Will to go out on deck. Soon, by sheer dumb luck, Jack managed to kick William's sword out of his hand and pointed his blade at Will's neck.  
_Please, luv, tell me ye didn't tell him... _Jack feared the worst, but why would she scream his name when Will's was so worn on her lips?  
"WILL! Please-" Elizabeth pleaded, now able to get Will's full attention. "-Jack is inoccent! Please, listen to me!"  
_I am?_  
"He is?"   
"Yes! It was my fault, entirely, Jack and I never did anything before! Believe me, you should be swinging your blade at me, not Jack!"  
_See, lad? Completely inoccent._ Jack gave Will a reassuring smile, which he hoped didn't look to fake._ Not a blush about me name..._  
"It was all me, Will, I was... I was fantisizing him." Elizabeth looked extremely guilty, but it was obvious she wasn't lying- well, about the fantasizing part. The part where Jack never did anything to her?  
_She's lying fer me..._ Jack felt his heart jump. _Maybe she'll say me name now... oh, what am I kidding?!_  
"Captian Sparrow." Will stated, stiffly. He extended a hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Jack accepted it in a rather curt handshake. "I do hope you accept my apologies."  
"Nothing ta it, mate!" Jack grinned, and dropped Will's hand. It felt like it was burning him, he found he'd rather like it if Will knew._ Maybe then I'd get a chance with Lizzie, fer real this time... shut up shut up shut up!_  
"It was rash, what I did." Will didn't sound like he meant it.  
"I'd have done the same thing. No worries, no hard feelings." Jack leaned in close, flashing that golden glint of his._ I just want to bed ya woman fer real, now._ "Many time I had men chase after me fer the same reason. Just, never on me own ship before."  
Will threw a murderous look over at Elizabeth before leaving to return to their cabin. Jack watched as the younger man stormed away, he imagined a dark rain cloud surrounding him. Well, that was his mood, anyhow. Then he realized something.  
He was alone with Elizabeth.  
Just the thought of it, and remembering that she had just wonderfully and successfully lied for him, made all the blood rush down to his groin. Jack felt the hairs pick up at the back of his neck, she was staring at him from behind. Slowly, he turned to her and gave her a cautious smile. She didn't return it, but she wasn't staring daggers at him either. Jack took that as a good sign.  
Elizabeth played with the end of her shirt, looking for the right words to say. Jack didn't want to speak, he wanted to lift that shirt up and stare at her naked beauty one more time. He made no move to do so, though in his mind he did, and she started taking light steps towards the door.  
As she passed him, Jack caught her hand and halted her for a bit. Elizabeth looked up from his hand to his face, and was surprised by it. His features were dark, but trusting and thankful for what she just did. He was thanking her, silently, and in his own way that just reminded her who he was: a pirate, but a good man.  
With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Elizabeth left to go see her fiancee.  
Jack stared at the door in which she left through for a couple of moments, hearing raised voices and some scurrying sounds in the room next to him. He heard his voice, dark and strained; her voice, sorrowful and pleading. He heard him slam the door shut and heard her heart break, reducing her to tears.  
_She still wants him. _Jack silently closed the door, seeing Will's tall form walk across the deck. He sighed and sat on his bed, incredibly depressed again. _After what she did... she still wants him.  
I can never win._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Name  
Rated: R  
Summary: When Jack asks Elizabeth to say his name, she can't refuse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does.  
A/N: The ending of this short, but rather cool (in my opinion) fic. Enjoy! Still want fanart. Might attempt some later, but it'd be cool if someone else made me some. Please? puppy dog eyes This story was hard to end, 'cause I wanted to keep it simple, wanted to keep it in character and have them sorta change in the end but still be them. Hope I did a good job, let me know what you think.  
Extra notes: 99 of the time heroes are made by people running around scared.

MY NAME Chapter Three

Elizabeth clutched Jack's bandana, tears rolling down her cheeks. She never told Will- she knew she wouldn't. It was a mistake to lie to him in the first place, but, Jack- Jack did not deserve to be hurt, just for his curiousity. She admitted: she was curious, too. It just never bothered her, until now. She was glad that Jack did what he did, no matter how wrong it sounded, she would never regret it. She just wished she had known it was him, because then... she sighed. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but she knew that it was the wrong thing to do.

"Just go sleep with your pirate, if that's what you want!" Will spat out at her before he left.

Would it be bad to go and see how Jack was? In the back of her mind, she always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Jack Sparrow. It would be thrilling, she was sure, exciting... but was she ready to go to him and ask? She was sure he would have her naked and be inside of her in seconds flat...

_Yes. I want him._

It was much later when she left her cabin to go in search of Jack. She found him standing by Gibbs at the helm, leaning back and talking to his first mate animately. He was bewtiching in anything he did- whether it was talking, sailing, even touching... Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her throat, hoping to get the pirate's attention.

It worked. Jack paused in his conversation with Gibbs and glanced over at her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked down at the bandana she held in her hands. What was she suppose to say?

_Remember earlier today when I had the most erotic moment of my life? Yes, I wanted to return the bandana you blindfolded me with so I couldn't see you. _

She heard Jack excuse himself from Gibbs and walk up to her. Elizabeth still didn't look at him, she just held out her hand and handed the bandana to him. Jack took it, and took his time in tying it back around his head, straightening it and making sure the piece of eight was in place.

"Thank ye, lu-" he stopped. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, still not looking at him. She feared that if she did, she might kiss him, something she wasn't sure he'd accept. She wanted him, and she was sure he wanted her, but now that she was standing in front of this man her confidence faded.

"How are ye and the eunuch doing?" 

Elizabeth did look up at this question. Her whole body seemed to shake by the awesome power his eyes held over her- they were dark, but concerned; mysterious yet open. Elizabeth's eyes fused on his, and felt her heart start beating faster. His eyes fell to her lips, which she parted, and she sighed.

"I don't... think that we are..." Elizabeth sighed again, being so close to this man and having him look at her like that was arousing. Her mind felt like it was fogging up like early morning on the sea, she had to clear it. But she didn't want to. "...we're not..."

"Together?" Jack finished, his eyes flicking back to her lips.

Elizabeth's eyes started closing. Jack started to lean in. Elizabeth took a small step forward. Jack picked up his hand, ready to hold onto her waist.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Eh, Captain?" He was staring at Jack over his shoulder, and he motioned for him to come over to him. "Ye were going ta relieve me? I need to go now..." He began jumping a little, like he had to use the chamberpot.

Jack seemed to come to his senses quicker than Elizabeth. "Right!"

Jack left her, making her fall forward a little but she caught herself and straightened up. Elizabeth's cheeks grew hot, she cleared her throat and walked down to the bow.

"Heard Miss Elizabeth and the lad called it off." Gibbs said, giving Jack that 'I know what you're thinking' look.

"Is that so?" Jack replied, looking over his crew working. "Well, tha got around fast."

Gibbs snorted. "It's a small ship."

Jack turned and leaned against the railing, his hair blowing in his face. He brushed it away with a slightly gnarled hand and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Will and Miss Swann are in the best of company now."

Gibbs smirked at Jack, and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"What's tha look fer?"

Gibbs laughed. "I think I know what you are thinking."

_Shit._ Jack tried to banish the image of Lizzie's naked body, writing under him as he kissed her down her neck...

"I'm not thinkin' anything." Jack pouted, and shuffled a bit.

Gibbs chuckled. Now it was time to badger the Captain a little. "Tha's usually the case."

"I do think!" Jack defended himself. "Jest I wanta keep me personal thoughts... personal."_ Very personal. Gibbs doesn't want to see me fondlin' Lizzie's breasts. Though I would love ta do that right now..._

"Ohhh... I see." Gibbs smiled.

"Gibbs, I might be nuts when I say this, but..." Jack lowered his voice a bit. "I don't particulary trust meself around Miss Swann, and I want ye to take on the mission of keeping me away from her."

"Wh-"

"No need to ask me why. I don't need to explain meself, and besides, it's none of yer business. Just, for a day or two, make sure we don't get stuck being all by our lonesome." _Because I am liable to ravish her and be at the point of Turner's sword..._

"Ye chicken or something?"

Jack was just about to retort when the two men heard a very soft feminine sound.

Jack looked over at the source of the sound and smiled a little, just enough that she wouldn't see- but Gibbs did. And chuckled. There she was, beautiful as ever, standing in the early afternoon sunlight. They locked eyes for a moment, then looked down at the red bandana in her hands- his bandana. She was returning it to him.

"Excuse me, ya prat." Jack muttered, and heard Gibbs chuckle.

"Daft blighter." He answered in response.

Jack started walking towards the fair Elizabeth, _Lizzie_, who was still looking down at the Pearl's deck boards. She extended her hand before he got to close, and he looked down at his beloved headwrap. Jack took it, and took his time in tying it back around his head, straightening it and making sure the piece of eight was in place. _Best to be in perfection!_

"Thank ye, lu-" he stopped._ Was it alright to call her by an endearment? Play it safe, Jack!_ "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, still not looking at him. Was it the horrible, for her not to look at him? _Or does she not trust herself?_

"How are you and the eunuch doing?"

Elizabeth did look up at him at that, knew she would, that's why he asked it and _My god she's aroused. I can tell. _He refused to stop this fire that came with just the glance of thier eyes, and felt his erection pressed against his belts. It was painful, in both ways that the leather was cutting into him and that he could not take her to relieve himself.

"I don't... think that we are..." Elizabeth sighed, and Jack felt his groin twitch. If only she was making that noise if he was touching her again... His eyes glanced down to her full lips and parted his own. "...we're not..."

"Together?" Jack finished, his eyes flicking back to her lips._ Oh, I want to taste her again... I want to feel her again, and hear her sigh my name..._ Jack cursed this young woman for being so erotic when she was just standing there- _she's just standing there! Unmarrried, unfianceed, and seeming to be willing... SHUT IT! Tha jest happen an hour ago, need time... need...need her..._

Elizabeth's eyes started closing. Jack started to lean in. Elizabeth took a small step forward. Jack picked up his hand, ready to hold onto her waist. _I hope I know what I am doing. She doesn't._

Gibbs cleared his throat.

_What?_

"Eh, Captain?"

_Go away! I'm busy!!!!_

He was staring at Jack over his shoulder, and he motioned for him to come over to him. "Ye were going ta relieve me? I need to go now..." He began jumping a little, like he had to use the chamberpot.

_Go .. go now, go where? _Jack looked down at Elizabeth, her lips still pursed, and remembered. _Go the opposite direction of her!_

"Oh!" Jack snapped into his wits, or what was left of them. "Right!" 

And he left her, his body feeling cold all of the sudden, and took the wheel from Gibbs.

It was hours later, and with the help of Gibbs Jack managed to keep away from Lizzie. Now the sun had set, the Pearl was sailing smoothly along, and it was time for this old pirate to turn in. He wasn't really tired, but the boredom and the aching feeling in his gut made him feel off.

_Oh, what to do now? Can't go to Lizzie, still don't think it's a good idea... don't feel like getting drunk, though I might be a little shnockered now... already plotted the course, guess I'll just... go to bed._

Jack sighed. When did he get so boring? A side effect of getting older. _Oh, god. I am getting old- old and lonely, isn't tha what Tia Dalma say I'll be? No matter. I quite like me loneliness, sometimes... I wonder, what's she doing now? Is she looking for William? Bet she is. She must be apologizing to him, telling him tha she was out of her mind. _

Jack remembered the dusky colour that reached her breasts, her lips parted and inviting him in, the feeling of her hands sliding up and down his arms. How was she able to do that? He didn't even bed her! But he felt they had shared a moment, and even though at the time she did not know it, after she had known, she didn't skewer him. She didn't even slap him, like he wanted her to do!

_It'd be much better if she slapped me. It'd make me want her less. ARGH! Damn these thoughts!_

What was I thinking? More importantly, what was I thinking with?

Jack untied his sash and unbuckled his belts, and set his effects on the ground near his bed. He then kicked off his boots and lifted his shirt, tunic and all, up and over his head. Now in only his gray breeches, he settled into his bunk and rolled onto his stomach. He was more comfortable that way, but tonight he wasn't. He felt himself, still aroused but not nearly as bad as he was before, poke into the matress. So tonight, he thought it best to sleep on his back.

"La la la... God, I have no life." Jack muttered to himself, and allowed his mind to wander.

_"Yes, Jack..."_

"Mmm..."

Jack ran his tongue down the pearl white column of her neck, and groaned against her skin as she continued to move on top of him. Jack felt the tightening pressure on his cock, and clutched onto Lizzie's back. He left little crescent moon shaped marks on her perfect skin. She threw her head back and pressed herself down harder, harder, hard as she could and thrusted her breasts out to him as she came. Jack was not far behind, feeling the warm pleasure ride through his body. Lizzie rode of her orgasm, and fell, leaning heavily on Jack for support. Jack held onto her sweating body, feeling his own bead down his face. 

Jack looked down at his spent cock, and scolded himself for acting so foolish. As best as he could without getting up from the bed, he cleaned himself and tucked his placid manhood in his pants.

_Not the same. Need someone warm around me to make me feel complete. _

Jack yawned, and rolled onto his stomach and slowy drifted off to sleep.

It must have been an hour, maybe two, when he was woken up by a presence sitting next to him in the bed.

"Lizzie?" he asked, groggy still from sleep. _Must be dreaming. This only happens in me dreams._ "Are you alright?"

"Quite fine."

"Than what can I do fer ye?"

"I can't think when your near."

Jack smirked. "Funny. I can't stop thinking." He gave her another courteous smile and pointed to the door. "Good night, Elizabeth."

"Do you always push away people who want to be in your bed?"

"Luv, yer thinking with yer privates, and not yer brain. Come to me when both know exactly what they want."

"I know what I want. It's the same thing as what you want." Lizzie smiled, and moved back on the bed.

Jack watched through half lidded eyes as Lizzie positioned her body above his. Jack felt like he was on fire when she started kissing his neck..._ forceful little wench... keep yer mind, Jack, keep what you have left! _

"Oh, yeah?" He grumbled a bit, resisting the urge to run his hands up and down her back. "And what do I want?"

Lizzie giggled in his ear and lightly nipped it. Jack clenched his teeth shut to hide his moan of desire, it was too much yet not enough. He wanted to be inside of her, but this was moving too fast,_ too fast I can't think straight. She just called it quits with William... this is not good... not good... so good..._

"That wasn't the first time I thought of you..." Lizzie whispered in his ear, and lightly ran her lips across his stubbled cheek and ghosted over his lips. "Many times I wondered how it would feel like with you..."

"Oh, oh, I, uh-" Jack cleared his throat and looked into Elizabeth's darkening eyes. He couldn't think of anything clever to say, for once he was speechless. _Damn girl, she's so intoxicating... _

"I'd sometimes imagine it was you instead of Will... or my hand..."

_Oh god she's touched herself. Calm down, calm down, get the image out of yer head... _

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment..."

_Long... long time? Moment? I love those moments..._

"And I decided to screw it all and take what I want..."

_Pirate._

"Pirate." Jack sighed and cupped Elizabeth's cheek. "I was going to wait a day or two, but..."

"But I'm here now and warm for your touch... savvy?"

Elizabeth lowered her lips to his and pressed them together firmly. Jack didn't respond at first, but when Elizabeth moved her perfect little bottom so it was pressing against his growing shaft, Jack felt himself aflame and started kissing her hungrily. He sat up and ran his hands down her back, to her thighs and back up, pushing her shirt up.

Elizabeth lifted her arms up in the air and allowed Jack to expose her, and he growled deep in his throat when she was fully naked on top of him. The sound even startled himself, he never reacted in such a way. Well, he was usually bedding whores... and his Lizzie was certainly not a whore.

"Do you think we are going to fast?" she asked, settline her hands on his bare shoulders.

Jack planted a kiss on her collar bone and spoke against the skin of her neck.

"Darling, I've been waiting for this ever since that blasted island."

Lizzie laughed, and gave a sigh of contentment when Jack began scratching his nails lightly on her back. She rocked a little on him, and felt his growing member underneath. They locked dark eyes for a mere moment, saying everything they needed to say without speaking.

_Might not love you, but I care about you, and I want you._

Elizabeth lowered her lips and brushed them against Jack's, who sat still and waited for her to make the next move. When she grabbed hold of his shoulders and began began pulling him down and untop of her, Jack broke the intense eye contact and kissed her deeply.

There were no more thoughts of Will, no more thoughts of self restraint and cautiousness. They were pirates, shameless pirates, who took what they can and gave nothing back. Only, tonight they would give something to eachother: pleasure, pleasure they both never have known before.

The next few moments passed in a blur. With only one piece of clothing to be removed, Elizabeth took her sweet time in doing so, stroking and commenting on everything- every single thing- as she undressed him. Jack just smiled and laughed along with her when she noted that he was bigger- "Much, much bigger." - then Turner. She blushed when he said she had the "most beautiful breasts this side of Singapore'', and gasped when he ran his mouth over them, the coarse hair of his beard and moutache tickling her. There were a flurry of kisses, collected gasps and moans, both eyes blurried and cloudly from their actions.

Everything came into sharp focus at his first thrust in. Jack became aware of everything, aware of Lizzie's scent, aware of her feel around him. He gave her a second to get use to his large girth, and pulled almost all of the way out.

Their eyes were once again locked on one another, their mouths open as they began to move together. For the first couple of thrusts, they kept their eyes fused. Then Elizabeth grunted, once, and that made Jack loose it. He dipped his head into the crook of her shoulder and gasped as he felt her silken folds hold him snug. She clutched onto his shoulders as his moves became faster, lifted her slender hips to take him more fully.

Jack felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and closed them shut, squeezing gently.

_Keep moving, keep... oh god... oh..._

"Oh god..." Jack muttered, picking up his movements faster. He felt her legs move up his hairy legs, and lock themselves around his waist, making him go that much deeper into her. "Oh GOD..."

"Jack!" Elizabeth moaned, and dug her fingernails into his back.

_Tha's me! Me is Jack, Jack is me- e-eee!!!_

"Say me name again..." he asked, thrusting hard into her pulsing body.

"Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack..." Lizzie continued chanting his name, caught off sometimes to groan and curse midly.

"Sweet mother and chi- Lizzie, yer incre- e--- unhh..."

Lizzie began to scream, now. With each thrust was raising her volume, each moan turning into something more guttural.

_I can imagine her coming now... she'll make the windows shake... _Jack strived to make the earth shake at 'the big finish'. Not that he wanted to end this too soon... no, he went through to much hell to get her in his bed.

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and leaned more on her, then rolled them over so she was now on top.

Lizzie looked beautiful, riding him, up, down. She kissed him on the lips, and forced her tongue into his mouth which he sucked on greedily. She pulled away and smiled at him, flipping her golden hair up and over her shoulders. She rotated her hips and continued to stroke, emitting pleasure with every move. 

Jack ran his roughened hands up her chest and teased her nipples, feeling her press into his hands. He sat up and open mouthed kissed her chest, and held onto her waist as she moved furiously on him.

"Yes, Jack..."

"Mmm..."

Jack ran his tongue down the pearl white column of her neck, and groaned against her skin as she continued to move on top of him. Jack felt the tightening pressure on his cock, and clutched onto Lizzie's back. He left little crescent moon shaped marks on her perfect skin. She threw her head back and pressed herself down harder, harder, hard as she could and thrusted her breasts out to him as she came. Jack was not far behind, feeling the warm pleasure ride through his body. Lizzie rode of her orgasm, and fell, leaning heavily on Jack for support. Jack held onto her sweating body, feeling his own bead down his face.

_I love me fantasies sometimes. _

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, who gently picked her up and slid out of her. Carefully, he laid her down on her back and move so he could be next to her. He began touching, to make sure this was real and not a dream. But, sure enough, the skin he felt underneath his fingertips was warm, and inviting.

"I love it when you touch me."

"Stick around, I'll touch you more." Jack smirked, and ran just one finger down her still sensitive folds one time. She shuddered and arched her neck, which Jack began to work on. Even though he was sated, he had this urgent need to be close to her, to feel her warmth next to him. He was content, so content he was almost purring.

"So... what do we do now?" 

Jack smirked. _Never thought to what would happen in the future._ "Well, luv..." he thought some more. "...we can enjoy each other's company, spend time together when we feel lonely..."

"Will we ever do this again?" Elizabeth smirked, curling up into Jack's chest.

Jack tipped her chin up with one finger.

"Luv, we will _definitely_ do this again. Just give me a minute or two to get me strength back."

Elizabeth casually laid one arm on his side and smiled. "Good."

THE END!


End file.
